Important
by Lollipopdiego
Summary: On Zelda's fourteenth birthday, she prays to the goddess. She prays that she'll be important in somebody's life once again. Then to her surprise, her best friend shows up.


A/N: Forgot to publish this a month ago. It was written for my best friend's birthday. Zelink! Well, leave a review and let me know how you think I did. Please and thank you!

* * *

><p><em>Important<em>

It's Sunday afternoon, and not much is different like usual Sundays. The heat of the morning sunlight beats on her pale face and slightly warms her. It glows a joyful, bright yellow, overlooking the large lands of Skyloft.

She deeply inhales the mild air and releases in a wistful sigh. What could the villagers be up to at this hour?

The farmers are obviously tending to their field in such determination that caused a spark of inspiration blossom inside her. Then there are the fishermen slipping their rods beneath the deep ocean, rising confidence in snagging upon a delicious fish. Finally, there are the trainers patiently teaching the apprentices about flying on their Loftwings.

A lingering smile crosses her face as the thoughts of the villagers cross her mind. Her azure eyes admiringly run over the golden stoned figure of the goddess. Tilting her head up, loose coils of strawberry-blonde hair swaying in the breeze, she thinks, _I would like to look like this beauty one day. _

Clasping her hands together and shutting her eyes, she bows her head. She whispers, "Dear Goddess, thank you for today."

There is strong truth in her words. Her father has warmly greeted her, even awarding her with an adoring kiss and meaningful hug. That doesn't happen often. That's all she needs on this special day, but there's something missing. She feels without something today. Something is missing – but she can't tell what.

Maybe she wants to be more loved. Ever since her mother died, things haven't been the same.

"Zelda, get it together," she tells herself, crossing her hands over her chest. But her bottom pale lip trembles in memories of her mother.

People have told Zelda she looks exactly like her mother when she was her age. With the same cheekbones, eyes, and body, it must pain her father to see her every day. It seems that everything she does, it ghosts in her father's eyes when he fell in love.

Zelda understands everything. She misses her too. But she wishes he can display even the slightest more affection daily. Instead of slight smiles, would it hurt to see her the way he used to?

"Help me, goddess. Help me find someone to love me for the way I am." This is the first time she's ever said this out loud, but then she realizes that this is the way she feels. Bravely, she continues ranting to the statue. "I feel unloved, and that my father only sees me as my mother. I know he doesn't actually, but still...I miss the way he used to look at me. I miss the way he saw me as his kid, not a girl in the spitting image of Mother.

"Again, I know he doesn't actually think of me that way, but I sure feel like it. That's all I want for my fourteenth birthday, please. All I want is to feel important in someone's life again."

She falls silent.

Zelda examines the beauty in the goddess, looking over her slim body and elegant poise. It mocks her short curves and carefree attitude._ How could I ever be like her? _She wistfully thinks, tilting her head to the side.

Carefully, she kneels on the grassy stone steps. The coolness greets her kneecaps through her thin buoyant lavender dress. She brushes the violet layers aside as she gazes up and stares at the goddess.

Many seconds pass until someone lightly taps her on the shoulder.

She whirls around to be face to face with the most brilliant blue eyes in the world. They're practically staring into her heart. Blushing, she stutters, "H-hello, Link." He's so close; she can reach up and run her fingers along his freckled nose if she wishes to.

"Hiya, Zelda!" Link energetically says, nodding. He reaches out a hand as she begins scrambling to her feet, and she hastily takes it. His palm is sweaty as if he'd been working out or in a rush before coming here. But all the same, she feels lightheaded.

_Link is holding my hand! _

"How are you?" he asks with that boyish grin. He gives Zelda a respectful nod, and looks down. A blush spreads across his cheeks as he realizes he's still holding onto her hand. Quickly letting go, Link adjusts his signature green hat.

"Today's been going good," Zelda honestly says, folding her hands behind her back. She averts her eyes off the ground as he brushes a lock of long light brown hair out of his eyes. They exchange confident smiles. "How are you today?"

As if he's been expecting her question, he loudly laughs. "It's your birthday, Zelda!" he exclaims, slinging his drooping backpack off his shoulders. Leaning down, he begins to dig in it.

Zelda watches him, stifling back her laughter. He's just so cute in situations like this. Rarely is he negative, always accepting the good side of things. "What are you looking for?" she questions, bending over him.

To answer her question, he withdraws a cupcake. It's carefully iced in fluffy white frosting, swirling over the cake and dotting at the top. Decorated in beautiful rainbow sugar, it glitters in the light every few seconds. "Zelda, happy birthday." He simply says, extending his hand towards her.

She gingerly takes it, eyes lighting up in excitement. "Honestly? Is this for me?" She laughs, twisting the cupcake to view it from every angle. It's so gorgeous, she's afraid to take a bite out of it.

When he nods, Zelda cries, "This is incredible! What could I ever do for you?"

Link places his hand on top of hers, and shows those beautiful sets of teeth once again. He pulls her towards him. She's confused, but suddenly, it all makes sense when he presses his velvety lips against hers.

As quickly as it starts, it's over. He pulls away, still holding her gaze. She wishes to kiss him again. For so long, she's had feelings for her friend Link, but this...this just confirms that the feelings are mutual. Her breath is taken away.

So Zelda simply stares in awe at Link, and says, "Wow."

Link modestly shrugs, but his face has gone red as well. "Why don't we eat it now?" he tries to keep his voice level, but he can't keep the giddiness out of his voice.

Zelda laughs. "Why don't we?" With Link, she carefully tears the wrapping off the cupcake. And she can't help thinking with a beam, _Maybe I am important in someone's life. _


End file.
